Pokemon EXE: Kanto Region
by Big K Studios
Summary: 23 Year old drunkard and party boy Rodney Haze, wins 100,000P and a pokemon in a raffle! Unknowing this is where his great Pokemon Journey begins. Follow Rod and his poke'companions through the Kanto Region battling other trainers and fighting to the top. OCs Accepted. Fill out the bio sheet if you wish to join.. May include ecchi, harsh language and badass pokemon battles!
1. Intro

_Damn raising pokemon and traveling all over the world to collect badges and become pokemon masters or whatever. It all seemed stupid to me growing up, that's why I guess time got away from me. I'm 23 years old now, most pokemon trainers start at 10 or 12 years old. So I guess it's alittle late for a guy like me._

_I think instead of being a pokemon trainer I'll just drink booze and party._

_Or rather that's what I thought I was gonna do...until this happens..._

* * *

_**One morning in Pallet Town...**_

_I remember the day starting out with the usual, me waking up, brushing my teeth, drinking a beer and watching Pokemon Football on PSC(Pokemon Sports Channel). _

My late parents old home was filled with trash, chips strew across a once beautiful furniture set and the HD television mounted on the wall had afew smudges on it. My name is Rodney Haze, my mother and father were both Pokemon Researchers back in the day when they came across some huge discovery and died. It was tragic but then again I was only 2 years old, Professor Oak raised me because they were friends of his.

He tried getting me into the Pokemon Training community but I was alittle neglectful.

I became a prick who just stays in the house all day, get fucked on booze and have occasional block parties.

As I sat down watching the Team of Marowak's battle against a Team of Mankey on my television set. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! There was suddenly a loud pounding on my door. "Ahhh dude..." I said to myself putting the amber shaded beer bottle down on the small coffee table and advancing to the door in nothing but a white t-shirt and strapped pajama pants.

"What is it!" I said angrily pulling the door open only to see a camera crew in my face.

"WE'RE HERE TODAY TO CONGRADULATE THIS WEEK'S WINNER OF THE POKEMON RAFFLE! TODAY'S WINNER IS THIS BOY! RODNEY HAZE OF PALLET TOWN!" A cute girl with red hair in a short skirt jumped in between me and the camera holding her mic. She turned to me and held the mic in my face. "RODDY! HOW DO YOU FEEL!"

T.T-Me "Don't call me Roddy. And get the hell off of my property." I tried swinging the door close but it hit something hard and suddenly my 'so called' manly strength was reduced to that of a small child. I looked beyond the door to see a Machoke holding the door open with one finger against both my arms. "Hey you! Knock it off ya fuggin..." Before I could finish my insult the Machoke pushed the door open and I went sliding back into my comfortable abode.

The camera crew, spunky reporter girl and the machoke made their way in. "Ew... it stinks in here. Let's wrap this up! To the winner of the pokemon raffle, you get 100,000Pokedollars and a super rare pokemon! Treat em right! Ewww...let's go! Let's get out of here quick! I'm gonna hurl!" She pushed the crew and the Machoke out. In seconds they were gone leaving a silver suitcase and a red pokeball.

_Thing is, I don't even remember entering a raffle. _

* * *

_**Pallet Town-Ketchum Cafe**_

I sat down at a small cafe, sitting across me was my girlfriend, Yumi. A cute college girl with long black hair in a hime cut, blue eyes and pale white skin with a rocking body, I met her in Professor Oak's lab where she was interning and we've been dating for afew months now. I think she likes me for my awesome white hair, yeah my hair is white.

She was rolling in laughter and pointing at me. "I saw it...I saw it all...it came on this afternoon. You looked so...so stupid."

T.T-Me "Ok ok it wasn't that funny."

She stood up in her chair and straightened her lab coat and adjusted her circular glasses. "Alright, alright I'll stop laughing at the sensitive baby." She said playfully pinching my cheek.

I slapped her hand away. "Dude...c'mon." I blushed furiously.

"Sooo cute." She adjusted her glasses. "I can't wait to get off of work and strap you to my bed again."

Oh yeah, forgot to mention Yumi is a sex freak. She seems like your normal average, sexy geek but deep down she's a pervert.

"I don't even remember entering a stupid pokemon raffle." I said starting to drink my club soda.

"That's right, because I entered it for you." She replied tipping her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose again.

"What? You?" I said.

"Yes, but I didn't actually think you would win it. Wow...this must be fate." She shrugged jokingly. "So you got 100,000P and a pokemon out of the deal. What are you gonna do?"

I was already thinking about how I was gonna spend the money all morning. "I'm gonna buy a fuggin convertible." I crossed my arms triumphantly. My mind instantly wandered to a land that would soon become reality, a land where I cruised around with my hot professor girlfriend in a cherry red convertible! I pulled a folded up car magazine out of my red casual jacket and handed it to Yumi, she looked over the magazine ad with the car I wanted but she didn't jump in excitement or jump over the table to kiss me like I wanted her to.

She had this look, a strange look of disappointment in her eyes as she stared at the ad.

"What's wrong? Don't like that model?" I asked.

She set the magazine down softly on the table. "Rod, what are you going to do with your life? Your parties are always crazy and don't get me wrong I'm very happy just being with you but...what's to come of us in the future? Do you see us getting married? Or anything long term? We can't keep partying or having drunk sex every night. Professor Oak's thinking to promote me in his lab to Lab Director. It's a huge step for me...And I won't have as much free time with you as I've always had before."

I sat back in my chair and looked at the table. "So what...you wanna break up or something?"

"No Rod, I'm not saying that. I'm saying...find a job or some type of career or become a Pokemon Trainer. You have a pokemon with you now." She replied. "Speaking of...where is it? Do you know what kind of pokemon it is?"

"No..." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling it out. The small red ball with a glowing white light at it's face. I just set the pokeball down on the table between us. "Isn't it alittle embarrassing though? To start training pokemon at 23 years old! Aren't I too old for that kid stuff?"

"Kid stuff? Pokemon Trainer is a very lively career. It's hardly kid stuff, the only reason people start out as Pokemon trainers at young age is because children have been known to connect with pokemon a lot faster than adults. You can still be a trainer, it's not embarrassing at all." She assured me waving her finger about.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Atleast think about it Rod, it's a lot of fun. You get lots of exercise, money and recognition. Give it a shot, and hey if you don't like it then you can come back here to me." She leaned over the table and kissed me.

"If I leave, no crazy sex." I said pointing at her.

"I've already got that covered. Should you decide to do it, I got a way me and you can still get together every night." She winked. "Well I've gotta go, we're prepping afew pokemon for three new trainers today. Really think about what we talked about Rod."

"Alright...alright..." I watched her leave as she switched left and right carrying her cup of coffee off down the dirt road towards Professor Oak's lab. I sat back in my chair at the cafe and looked at the tall grass or civilians pass me by on bikes or exercising with their pokemon out in the fields. My eyes then strayed to the pokeball sitting in the dead center of the table.

I reached for the pokeball but paused and let my hand down. "Stupid." I shook my head. "I should sell this thing and get even more money..."

As I sat there at my small outside table looking like a creep, I looked across the dirt road of the cafe into a small field where two boys were facing off. "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" The boy in the white cap held up a small pokeball.

The boy in a bug catcher's hat with a tackle box grinned. "I accept!"

A small crowd gathered around the two boys and began placing bets like a horse race or a gambling circle. Something about that got my heart racing, from where I stood I could still see the two boys despite the cheering crowd. "The hell?" I said to myself using my hand as a visor from the sun.

"Ok come on out! Beedrill!" The bug catcher tossed a pokeball into the circle and the pokeball exploded with a white light releasing a yellow bee with two drills for arms and wide spread wings with big red eyes.

The boy with the white flat top hat threw in a pokeball. "Get em' Pikachu!" His orange colored pokeball exploded releasing a yellow rat with red cheeks and a zigzagging tail. Seeing both pokemon on the field again made my heart race.

"**Battle Start!" **Both boys said at the same time.

At that moment the Pikachu took off running on all fours towards the flying bee that zipped through the air like a bullet in return. **"Beedrill: Poison Sting!" **The Bug Catcher ordered pointing it's bug catching net at it's companion. The Beedrill held it's abdomen up and it's stinger was coated in a purple poisonous glaze as it flew down at Pikachu.

"**Pikachu: Thundershock!" **The boy in the white hat replied pointing at the Beedrill. Pikachu's body exploded with blue lightning shooting off azure blue bolts of lightning at the Beedrill whom used mid air agility to dodge the bolts at high speed. The Beedrill dodged every lightning strike left and right before flying and striking the Pikachu with it's stinger.

WHAM!

Blood splattered from the Pikachu's back as it went spinning off to the side hitting the ground and skipping away before coming to a complete stop. The pikachu stood up slowly on all four's spitting a wad of pokemon blood to the side. "Pikachu can you still fight?" The boy in the white hat asked.

"PIKA!" Pikachu replied back standing up on it's hind legs with fury and vigor. "Alright!" The boy confirmed.

"Give it up! My Beedrill's too fast for your damn pikachu!" The bug catcher laughed pointing his net again. **"Beedrill: Poison Sting again!" **

The Beedrill dove off towards the injured Pikachu again with it's poison glazed stinger. The Pikachu panted and dropped to all fours, it's face was slowly turning purple. Sick with poison, it was effected from the Beedrill's last attack. "Pikachu..." The boy with the white hat cried. His pikachu wasn't moving, it laid on the grassy floor covered in it's own blood and panting hard.

"Ok, I give up. My pikachu's hurt!" The boy cried.

"Shut up loser! If you can't see a battle through to the end then you can't call yourself a trainer!" The bug catcher laughed.

"Little prick!" I said grabbing the cup of tea from my table and throwing it off the balcony of the cafe where I was over to the Bug Catcher hitting him over the side of the head. WHACK!

"OWWW!" He cried looking over at me, the moment he was stricken the boy's Beedrill stopped it's advance towards the Pikachu. "Hey you sonuvabitch! What did you do that for?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE HIS PIKACHU CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE? HELP EM TAKE THAT THING TO THE POKEMON CENTER YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" I screamed back.

The boy in the white cap picked up his bleeding Pikachu and dashed off down the dirt road. "You dare interrupt a battle between trainers! Beedrill sting that dick and teach em some manners." With that my heart dropped as I watched the Beedrill hit a 180 and come right for me with it's abdomen raised to sting me.

"Good gawd!" I screamed leaning back and hitting the table, the table flipped over and my pokeball went flying into the air. I saw it in slow motion spinning in the air above me and instinctually I screamed. "COME OUT! WHOEVER YOU ARE! HELP ME DAMMIT!" The Beedrill was buzzing towards me and I was drenched in sweat and soon to be piss. But my pokeball exploded and hopping out of a white light was a brown covered creature with tape wrapped around it's wrists and springs for legs.

"HITMONLEE!" It screamed round house kicking the Beedrill out of the air and sending it flying back down towards the ground. The Beedrill flipped backwards and caught itself in mid air spinning and shaking it's head.

"You're a pokemon trainer too!" The bug catcher pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Me uh...no uh..." I looked at Hitmonlee whom was dancing on one foot like a kick boxer ready for action. It's eyes cut to me then nodded as if accepting me as it's master. "Uh...Yeah, HELL YEAH I'M A TRAINER YOU LITTLE SHIT! And this is my Hitmonlee!" I pointed to Hitmonlee who was ready for a brawl.

Both me and Hitmonlee jumped off of the wooden balcony and down onto the grasslands across the street in the other trainer boy's place. I stood up and so did Hitmonlee.

"Heh...fine then you'll take the brat's place." The Bug Catcher pointed his net at Hitmonlee. **"Beedrill use FLY!" **

With that Beedrill spread it's bug like wings releasing a wave of wind that blew everyone in the battle circle back abit it flew high into the air, so high that it was a mere speck in the shining sunlight above. "Dammit...uhhh..." I said looking at Hitmonlee whom was waiting for a command, it just stood there on one foot with it's kick boxing stance. It's not that I didn't know how to battle I just didn't know any of Hitmonlee's attacks.

Beedrill dropped down like a yellow bolt of lightening and headbutted Hitmonlee sending him flying back into me, we both went tumbling along the grass until we finally came to a stop. "Ahahahah! What a loser!" The bug catcher laughed aloud and the gambling crowds around him laughed as well.

"Hitmoooon..." Hitmonlee stood to his feet quick then grabbed me by the arm and stood me to my feet with super strength.

"Sorry man, I just don't know any of your moves!" I rubbed behind my head.

"ROD!"

I heard my name called and both me and Hitmonlee spotted a small red book that looked like an Ipod flying our way. I caught it then looked down at it, it was a Pokedex. I looked in the direction of where it came from to see Yumi cheering me on, her, Professor Oak and afew other intern researchers were there as well. "Use it to find out what kind of moves Hitmonlee has!" Yumi explained.

"GO ROD! GO!"

"You can do it my boy!" Professor Oak cheered as well.

"TOO LATE ASSHOLE!" The Bug Catcher pointed at us. **"Beedrill: Use Poison Sting! Stab both of those losers through the heart!" **

I opened the Pokedex and pointed it at Hitmonlee whom crossed his arms willingly letting me scan him. **POKEDEX: "The evolved form of Tyrogue, Hitmonlee is the 106****th**** pokemon discovered..."**

I quickly pressed through to skip the explanation and get to the attacks. "HEY HURRY TO THE MOVES! THE MOVES!"

**POKEDEX: "Don't rush me you dickhead! It's attacks are Double Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Blaze Kick and Mega Kick...fuckhead...rushing me!" **

O.o-Me "Uhhh alright then..."

T.T-Hitmonlee "Hitmon?"

By the time we turned around Beedrill was close enough to stab the both of us, Hitmonlee with his sharpened reflexes jumped and kicked me in the chest making me bend backwards at the same time doing a backflip off of it's kick. Making both of us dodge the Beedrill's poison sting. While lying on the ground I pointed at the Beedrill. **"Hitmonlee: Blaze Kick!" **

Hitmonlee landed on the ground and stamped it's right foot into the ground, with that it began spinning at high speed using friction to burn it's foot into a blazing inferno. It's foot caught aflame like a torch and the kickboxing pocket monster flew through the air drop kicking Beedrill with flaming foot. WHAMM! SHAAAAA!

The Beedrill flew back with a scorch on it's torso hitting the ground hard. "What the hell?" The Bug Catcher cried. "Beedrill get up now!" Beedrill was on it's drills trying to force it's wings to flap but it couldn't it was too paralyzed from the strike.

My heart began racing with excitement. "This is fucking awesome! **Hitmonlee: Finish it with Hi Jump Kick!" **I said pointing to the air. With that Hitmonlee phased out and appeared in mid air.

"BEEDRILL GET UP! WE'RE GONNA LOSE!"

"NOPE YOU'RE DONE FOR YA LITTLE SHIT!"

With that the fighting type pocket monster exploded with an orange aura powering itself up then bursting down towards Beedrill and slamming it's foot into the bug type's back and crushing the monster into the ground causing a massive explosion to set off.

Dirt, debris and smog followed and when the dust cleared. Beedrill laid unconscious in a crater with Hitmonlee standing victorious with one finger up. The gamblers dropped their jaws and money, the researcher's all cheered. I held up a fist. "FUCK YEAH!"

Hitmonlee dusted his shoulder off then jumped into the air and returned to his pokeball with a backflip. The pokeball then flew through the air if being manipulated and into my hand again. "Noway..." I grinned staring at the young punk I defeated. He dropped to his knees like the little freak he was and I simply smirked. "You lost kid, pay me!"

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

Hitmonlee and I had packed up acouple of things into my brand new black convertible car. Some things for traveling, bedding, cloths, food and booze. I was dressed in my brand new trainer's attire a red and black leather casual jacket with a fur collar, blue jeans with black combat boots and a pair of red goggles strapped to my forehead. Hitmonlee also had a pair of goggles strapped to his head.

Yumi was there to watch us pack. "So you've decided to become a Pokemon Trainer." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Hell yeah, if I knew it was this fuggin fun I would have started a long time ago." I said shutting the trunk closed. Hitmonlee hopped into the passenger's seat. She eased into my arms next to the door and we both kissed one last time. "Oh yeah, what was that thing you worked out? You said we'd be able to spend every night together?" With that she dropped a mechanical Hidden Machine box into my hand.

"It's the HM for the Technique Fly. Catch a flying type and get him to fly your ass back here for my lovin'." She said slapping my butt before I got into the car.

T.T-Me "I forget whose the man in our relationship often."

"Duh...it's me." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Right. Oh right...you're pokedex. Thanks for letting me hold it." I said trying to hand it to her but she just pushed it back lightly.

"You'll need it more than me babe, catch a lot of pokemon and send them home so I can research em."

"Will do." With that I pressed my foot down on the peddle and Hitmonlee and I were off.

_From a drunken loser to a Pokemon Trainer, I know it's every kid's fantasy and dream...I wonder what life will throw our way now, what kinda pokemon will I catch? To think this Pokemon stuff ain't THAT lame. _

* * *

_**POKEMON X: Kanto Region**_

* * *

**Want to be in the fic? Want to make your handheld pocket monsters battle in real anime like battle sequences in this asskicking fic! Then fill out this bio sheet! Don't be SHY! This is my first pokemon fic ever so let's make this good! Leave the bio sheets in your review.**

**BIO SHEET:**

**Name: (Your name goes here...no RIGHT HERE!)**  
**Age: (I don't take kids under 12 years old! Ew...that sounded pedo)**  
**Gender: (Guy or Gal?)**  
**Looks: (Hair color/style, eye color, skin color)**  
**Cloths: (What are you wearing! Please include accessories if possible)**

**POKEMON:(All six pokemon or if you don't carry six, whatever number you friggin carry! All you need to give me is the pokemon in question, it's attacks or skills and it's nickname if you gave it one.)  
**

**Background: (Your character's background where did he/she come from?)  
Personality: (What's your character's personality. Is he/she mean? Are they nice? Remember that your pokemon's actions and personality reflect from your OCs personality.)**

**Your Goal: (What's your character's goal in their journey? To be a pokemon master? To bang one of the Pokemon Center nurses? To defeat the Elite Four? Or to take down their rivals? What is your GOAL! WHY ARE YOU ON THIS JOURNEY? GIVE ME ANSWERS PANSY!)**


	2. Rock Chapter: Episode 1

_**Rock Chapter**_

**Episode 1: Flight beats Fight!**

Since drinking and driving hasn't been put in the law books yet I was half drunk while driving down the dirt road leaving Pallet Town. Sitting in my passenger's seat was Hitmonlee whom was also alittle tipsy from the old oil. I could still drive pretty good though, we both enjoyed the breeze of a low emerald green valley of tall grass.

"Let's get all of the badges and beat down the Elite Four from the Indigo Plateau Conference." I said holding up a finger triumphantly, Hitmonlee raised a fist too. We were smooth sailing down the dirt road, after passing a hill I could see on the horizon Viridian City. It was the very first city I'd seen outside of Pallet and...of course not on television.

Viridian was a city consisting of a lot of different roads and lights. There were huge exhaust fumes filtering out into the sky giving the city a dark oily feel even when I hadn't even reached the place yet. Suddenly a black blur appeared flying down in the dirt road just infront of my car, it looked like a bird.

O.O-Hitmonlee "HITMON!"

O.o-Me "GOOD GAWD!"

I tried to turn but the car swerved around and the back end slapped the black bird sending it flying off. SKIRRRRRRRRRR! The black convertible came to a stop with dust from the dirt road kicked up. "Is it dead?" I said looking at Hitmonlee. We both got out of the car and tip toed around the back to see what we'd hit, afew feet away was a black bird with red wings and stubby beak.

It laid on it's back motionless, it's eyes rolled to the back of it's head and it's beak wide open with blood dripping from it's mouth.

"Uh...oh..." Me and Hitmonlee slowly turned to look at eachother.

I pulled out my Pokedex and let it scan the creature, well since it's dead I can't catch it. Might as well figure out what the hell it is atleast. **POKEDEX: Spearow; ** **a small ****Normal****/****Flying****-****type**** Bird ****Pokémon**** with short wings and a stubby beak. It is noted for being frail. It eats insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with its wings, and plucking at them with its beak. **

"Wanna bury him?" I asked.

Hitmonlee shook his head 'no'. "Hitmonlee..." He said like he always did.

"Wanna run over em again?" I asked with a shrug.

Hitmonlee shook his head 'yes' really fast more like a 'hell yeah'.

We both dashed for the car and leaped in, I grabbed the wheel pulled the stick into reverse until I got a good ways back for speed. Me and Hitmonlee strapped in like we were going to make one seriously cool jump, then all at once I pulled the stick into Drive and pressed the gas pushing the peddle down to the metal. SKIRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The convertible's speed picked up pretty fast and we were zooming in no time flat.

As we were coming up on the Spearow laying dead in the middle of the road, suddenly a flash of white light appeared before us. The Spearow's body began glowing and suddenly when the light had faded, it morphed into a huge bird with wings that spanned the size of the car we were in.

O.o-Me "WHAT THE HELL!"

o.O-Hitmonlee "HITMON!"

Suddenly the bird spotted us and came flying with eyes blood shot with fury. But the car was going too fast to just break speed, I switched it into second gear and kept speeding towards the giant bird. My PokeDex beeped in the comforter beside me beginning it's analysis of the evolved Spearow. **POKEDEX: Fearow, ****It has a large wingspan, an elongated neck, and a thin, long beak: all characteristics being a radical departure from its short-winged, stubby-beaked pre-evolved form, Spearow. **

"Noway that thing just evolved after we hit it. Awesome! Since it's not dead lets catch it!" I said and Hitmonlee nodded.

I drove off the side of the road as the Fearow flew past me and down the street, it curled up into the air then swooped back down to fly at us again. By this time I'd parked the car and hopped out with Hitmonlee at my side. "Man that thing looks pissed...but then again we did hit him with a car."

"KAAAAAAAAA!" The Fearow cocked as it flew towards us with it's long beak pointed like a spear at us.

"**Hitmonlee: Blaze Kick!" **Hitmonlee hopped onto one leg then began his radical spinning until his right foot which is what he stood on, burst into flame from friction alone. The Fearow was close now, Hitmonlee flipped into the air and spun in a front flip dropping his flaming heel down on the Fearow but the flying bird was ready. It swung it's wing up slapped Hitmonlee out of the air and sending him crashing into the dirt. POW!

Hitmonlee landed on it's back but before he could jump up and try to stand, the Fearow was on him thrusting it's head down at the Hitmonlee and peaking him several times drawing blood. The Fearow was thrusting it's beak down at Himonlee so fast it looked like it suddenly grew several heads like a hydra.

I looked around for abit until I spotted a rock about the size of a softball, I picked it up and chucked it at the Fearow and it clocked him over the head. "ACCCCKKKK!" It shrieked and flapped it's wings away from Hitmonlee whom laid in a pool of his own blood. "Hitmonlee!" I called my fighting pokemon stood to his feet panting with blood rippling and dripping down the front of it's chest.

The Fearow tried to fly up high away from us but it's right wing flapped weirdly, it wouldn't allow it to fly too high. He must have gotten the broken wing when we hit him with the car. **"Hitmonlee: High Jump Kick and aim for the Fearow's wight...errr right wing...gawd tongue twister!" **

"HITMOOOOON..." Hitmonlee leaped into the air using it's spring feet for extra ups and flew high, he burst into a ball of orange aura then shot down to the Fearow like a meteor with it's foot extended using the last of it's strength for this attack. The Fear tried to flap away but it was too late, Hitmonlee crashed into Fearow's right side. CRAAACK! The sound of it's bone break again was loud and made me cringe.

I stood to my side like a baseball pitcher as Fearow slowly descended to the ground shrieking in pain. With an Ultra Ball gripped in my right hand I lifted my left foot off the ground then threw it over hand at the Fearow, the eye of the pokeball hit the Fearow over the head and opened sucking the Fearow inside.

The pokeball dropped to the ground and rolled abit but the Fearow couldn't resist long before it ceased.

"HELL YEAH!" I did a fist pump but Hitmonlee dropped, he fell on his face unconscious and still bleeding. "Holy shit!" I held up the pokeball and bid for him to return, through a crimson red light it drew him back in and I quickly hopped into my car. With that I pressed on the gas and drove down to Viridian City.

* * *

_**At the Viridian Pokemon Center...**_

T.T-Me "So like do you guys heal my pokemon for free or...do I have to paaaaay?"

The nurse looked at me with her head cocked to the side. "New huh? Well normally you pay about 200pokedollars for the healing of all your pokemon." She replied holding a hand out to me. "But since you're new the first healing will be on the house." She turned around and pulled out a rack with slots for my pokeballs in them, I placed two of my pokeballs in the slots and she took them with a smile and a nod. The Pokemon Nurse, she called herself Nurse Joy. She was really hot.

But I knew better than to cheat on Yumi.

Nurse Joy handed the racks to a pokemon standing behind the line next to a machine where there were more slots. I shuffled my pockets for my Pokedex to try and figure out what this pink pokemon was, it was helping the nurse hook my pokemon up to a machine where it began covering the pokeballs in a colorful healing light.

"That pokemon is called Chansey, you see them a lot around Pokemon center's and very rarely in battle." An informative voice came from behind.

I rubbed my chin and turned around seeing a girl standing beside me to my right. She looked really weird, She had straight black hair down to her mid back, chocolate eyes, typical dark tanned skin complexion, tribal like markings up both of her arms and she wore a blue and white sari which covered her whole body but leaves her arms uncovered, multiple gold braclets on her right hand and well as a small gold necklace and pendant.

"Looks like the freak show is in town." I laughed alittle bit, I didn't even care if she heard me.

"Well that was almost just sad." She shook her head with a shrug. "Wait I shouldn't speak or be near you...I don't want to catch your stupid." She coldly took one huge step to the side and slid away from me.

"Whatever Ms. 'Dances with the Staryu'. " I shrugged. With that Nurse Joy came back with my tray of Pokemon and I took the tray, grabbing both Pokeballs and unleashing the two pokemon inside. "Hitmonlee, Fearow c'mon out dudes!" Hitmonlee and Fearow both appeared from flashes of white light in the Pokemon Center Lobby.

"Hitmon!" Hitmonlee crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Fearow cocked and wagged his beak. "Kaaaaaa!"

"You guys feelin' better, sorry for hitting you with my car Fearow. Let's be buds and kick the shit out of the Pokemon League together." I said and with that Fearow nodded at me. "Shwingo!" I did a fist pump.

"YOU BOY!"

"Huh?" Me, Hitmonlee and Fearow said all the same time.

It was the girl with the tribal markings on her arms again. She pointed at me accusingly. "Your Hitmonlee! I wish to breed it! GIVE HIM TO ME AT ONCE!" She screamed aloud. This got the other trainers and pedestrians in the Pokemon Center to stand or stare at us. Suddenly someone screamed out. "Is that Kali Nayyar!"

"It is her!"

"It's Kali, the great pokemon breeding prodigy!"

"Pokemon breeder?" I said looking down at my two pokemon, as if they'd know. They looked as confused as me.

"Your Hitmonlee has such a glow about it, I wish to breed him and create one of the race of perfect Pokemon!" She elegantly dancing around. "I cannot help it, it's the natural Breeder in me that wishes to exploit such a magnificent creature! COME ON IDIOT GIVE ME YOUR HITMONLEE!" She stopped and pointed at me again.

T.T-Me, Fearow and Hitmonlee "..."

O.o-Kali "Well peasant boy?"

Without saying a word the three of us walked out of the Pokemon Center leaving her standing there like a statue. "So you guys want as hungry as I am?" I asked Hitmonlee and Fearow. The moment we pressed the door open Kali was there standing in the parking lot of the Pokemon Center with her arms crossed.

O.o-Me "Whoa how the hell did you get out here?"

She was holding up a pokeball spinning on her right index finger. "My Alakazam knows Teleport. A technique a peasant boy such as yourself will never learn. GIVE ME YOUR HITMONLEE!"

"No. Now leave me the hell alone."

"Here's an idea." She raised a finger. "A pokemon battle...let's have a pokemon battle to settle this. The winner gets your HITMONLEE!"

T.T-Me "But I only have two pokemon."

"Fine then. I'll only use two pokemon."

I rubbed my chin and then grinned. "Sure...I'll battle ya, but if I win. You give me one of your...so called Perfect Pokemon."

"There's no way I would lose to an inferior being such as yourself but...why not if you defeat me. I'll give you one of my elegantly perfect children. Any man that's strong enough to defeat one of my Perfect's is worthy of possessing one I always say." Kali said in another elegant dance.

"You're weird." I said with a straight. "Kinda gross too."

**Author's Note: Rodney after healing his pokemon is going into battle against the Breeder Prodigy Kali Nayyar, kind of out of his league for this one isn't he?**


	3. Rock Chapter: Episode 2

_**Rock Chapter**_

_**Episode 2: Rodney vs Kali **_

A crowd outside the fields of Viridian City had began to form a circle around Kali and I, the wide and flat grasslands behind the Pokemon Center was our battle stage and I could hear the old gamblers behind me placing their bets already on Kali Nayyar. She seemed more like the monk type but I could tell she was a real bitch, she treated me like I was some kind of loser despite only having known me acouple of minutes.

I couldn't wait to shut her mouth up for good.

"So we're both at an accord? We'll only use two pokemon, one per round." Kali laid out the rules and I shook my head.

"Yeah, whatever."

"**Battle Start!" **We both said at the same time and both threw pokeballs into the battle circle at the same time.

"**Fearow!" **

"**Pikachu!" **

Fear appeared from the Ultra Ball in a flash of golden light spreading it's newly healed wings apart from it's torso. Bursting from a golden light all the same from a Golden Pokeball was a Pikachu with a golden hoop earring around it's right ear. It looked stronger than that puny Pikachu that lost to the Bug Catcher's Beedrill way back when.

"Already at a disadvantage!" Kali smirked crossing her arms. "Your Hitmonlee is as good as mine."

T.T-Me "The hell are you talking about?" I asked.

XD-Kali "Duh...your Fearow against my Pikachu..."

T.T-Me "Oooookay...why am I at a disadvantage?"

With that not only did call Kali fall over but everyone watching the battle fell over holding their stomachs and rolling around on the grass laughing. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? IS THIS GUY AN IDIOT?"

"THERE'S NO WAY HE'S A TRAINER!"

"FLYING TYPES ARE WEAK AGAINST LIGHTNING TYPES MORON!"

Even Kali's Pikachu began laughing and rolling around on the ground. While they were all laughing I nodded to Fearow, only he and I weren't laughing. I scanned Fearow for attacks, the first four attacks in it's arsenal were: **Peck, Fury Attack, Wing Attack and Aerial Ace. **

"**Fearow: Fury Attack!" **I pointed at the Pikachu, Fearow cocked then soared towards the small rat like pokemon. Pikachu and Kali both steeled themselves quicker than I thought from laughing.

"**Pikachu: Thunder!" **With that Pikachu shot a blue lightning bolt into the air and the azure bolt blasted into the sky then curved and came back down forming into a much larger bolt somehow. I narrowed my eyes and quickly snapped my finger getting an idea, the bolt came down fast and right just afew feet above Fearow I screamed out. **"Use Aerial Ace to dodge it!" **

At that moment Fearow's eyes narrowed and it's body glen with a light blue aura zooming forward leaving behind an after image which even the lightning couldn't catch. The bolt of blue thunder came down and crashed the earth causing the ground to tremor and dust to immediately fume up.

I could see into the clouds of dust, to think a tiny Pikachu did that!

When the dust settled there was a huge pothole in the arena circle, Kali looked fairly intrigued by our maneuver for once she had her mouth hanging open. "Heh...using an attack to dodge another. Interesting, I've never seen that before." She closed her mouth and gained her cocky look again. "How did you know to use Aerial Ace's speed?"

"Dunno...sounded like an attack that would increase his speed so..." I shrugged.

XD-Kali "Amazing, right when I take you for a genius you say something that knocks my opinion of you back down. Truly an imbecile."

I looked into the air past Kali's insults and up at Fearow whom was simply flapping it's wings glaring down at the Pikachu whom was fuming with bolts of electricity. "Now enough with these jokes. I have a Hitmonlee to Breed!" Kali steeled herself again. **"Pikachu: Electro Ball!" **She commanded and with that her Pikachu raised it's zigzaggy tail and at it's tip, began forming a ball of blue lightning which glen like a beacon of light.

"Oh shit." I looked up at Fearow.

"PIKAAAACHUUU!" The pikachu released the ball by flipping forward and it's tail tossed it overhead towards my Fearow. The ball fast but not too fast, it was slow enough to dodge. But I didn't want Fearow to dodge it, I had an idea.

"**Fearow: Use Wing Attack on the Electro Ball to slap it back!" **I shouted pointing at my giant bird. Fearow cocked and without fear swung it's right wing down at the approaching electric ball. WHAM! BAZZZIIIING! Blue lightning exploded from Fearow as the bird dropped like it was dead to the ground. But the Electroball was thrown back, despite Fearow receiving all of the recoil. The ball of Lightning flew back towards the Pikachu whose little beady eyes shot open.

"**Pikachu: Dodge it now!" **Kali ordered but the ball crashed down just infront of her sending her flying away and rolling along the grass alittle. Her Pikachu quickly dashed to her side crying. "Pika pikaaaa!"

O.o-Spectators "Did you see that?"

o.O-Spectators "That was awesome!"

"I thought Kali would just wipe the floor with that kid, but he seems to be sticking in there."

"A crazy attack but he actually pulled it off."

"Too bad it missed though, he sacrificed his Fearow for that move it would have been a DKO."

I noticed abunch of Kali Nayyar fans turning to my side and it sort of pumped me up alittle. Despite having lost the first round. Kali stood up and boy did she look pissed, she was covered in afew bruises and her sleeveless dress thing seemed to be covered in alittle dirt."ARE YOU MAD? WHO DOES SUCH A THING IN A POKEMON BATTLE? HOW DARE YOU FOOLISHLY SACRIFICE YOUR COMPANION!" I held up my Ultra Ball and a crimson red beam shot from it, biding Fearow to return. The bruised brown bird returned to the crimson red ball and I put him away in my pocket to grab my Raffle Winner, Hitmonlee.

"In battle, some knights have to sacrifice themselves for the good of the Kingdom." I grinned holding up my pokeball. "I got one left!"

"And I've got two." Kali retorted.

"Heh...not for long. Alright Hitmonlee, let's kick some ass!" I said throwing the Pokeball up and with that it exploded with a golden light and appearing flipping in the air like an acrobat was Hitmonlee. He dropped down on his two coiled feet then held up one knee and two arms in a kickboxing/muay thai stance.

"HITMON!"

"PIKA!"

Immediately Hitmonlee sized up Pikachu as it's opponent. **"Pikachu: Quick Attack!" **

Pikachu immediately burst into a yellow blur at Hitmonlee whose eyes seemed to follow it. Pikachu moved in a series of zigzags, I couldn't keep my eye on it. Pikachu moved back and forth swiping Hitmonlee along his back and chest drawing blood and even biting where it could while moving fast. "Taste the speed of a Pokemon whose agility has been honed since it's days an infant!"

Hitmonlee stood completely enduring the damage and waiting for a command, damn that little bugger is fast. I snapped my finger getting an idea. **"Hitmonlee: Mega Kick the GROUND!" **I said with a grin.

"Hitmon!" Hitmonlee nodded then raised his heel as Pikachu approached, he dropped his heel down crashing it into the ground causing a massive earth elemental wave to disperse from the ground beneath it. The earth wave sent Pikachu flying into the air.

"WHAT!" Kali screamed.

"**Hitmonlee: Hi Jump Kick to Low Kick combo!" **

Hitmonlee stomped the ground and flew up at Pikachu whom was still flipping and could get a grip in the air, my fighting pokemon spun around with a powerful high kick striking Pikachu in it's little torso. POW! Kali's Pikachu winced and threw up blood as it went soaring down to the ground. Hitmonlee phased out in mid air and appeared on the ground spinning around with a low sweep kick in slow motion I saw him strike the Pikachu by the back of the head with the heel of his foot just inches before the Pikachu could touch the ground. WHAM!

Pikachu flew like a yellow bullet crashing into the side of the Pokemon Center, the hole in the side of the wall was so big I could see the Chansey dancing around in protest of the battle, Kali's Pikachu was immediately taken by the nurse staff onto a white stretcher where he was carried away.

"C-C-Combo?" Kali said with wide eyes and a jaw dropped.

T.T-Me "Yeah, you guys don't use combos? Or try to link attacks together?"

Kali shook her head 'no'. The rest of the spectators were baffled by my approach to battling, there was no laughing and humiliating me. There was only just silence. Slowly but surely it was looking like I was the expert and Kali was the beginner. "A-A-At any rate, my Pikachu is being taken care of thanks to you...I'll mend that little fluke of yours with this next victory. Come out...Alakazam!"

Suddenly a yellow mustached Pokemon with tall pointy ears holding two spoons stood before Hitmonlee as his next opponent. Hitmonlee still having afew bloody wounds from Pikachu still stood strong. "Just one more Hitmonlee."

"Hitmon!" He nodded.

"Careful! Fighting Types are weak against Psychic Types...Alakazam is a Psychic Pokemon dude!" The crowd now on my side cheered me on, they still cheered Kali on as well. I guess they just wanted to see a show.

"**Let's end this quick...Alakazam: Psychic"! **

Alakazam placed both of it's spoons up and huge wave of multi-colored beams appeared flowing from the round ends of Alakazam's spoons. The Psychic waves were zigzagging colorful beams. **"Hitmonlee: Dodge it! Jump!" **With that Hitmonlee leaped high into the air and the beams of psychic energy hit the ground infront of me shooting up rocks and debris, the rocks and debris flew into the air and Alakazam possessed them with his glowing white eyes.

He pointed his spoons up at Hitmonlee whom was airborne and the rocks flew straight at Hitmonlee." If you think Psychic can be a direct and indirect attack on it's opponent." Seeing the rocks fly towards Hitmonlee I thought fast.

"**Hitmonlee: Use Blaze Kick then start spinning!" **Hitmonlee's right foot burst into flame and he began spinning like a flaming tornado, the rocks and debris that Alakazam possessed melted before they could reach him. The fighting Pokemon stopped spinning once the projectiles were all gone then burst towards Alakazam which seemed to shock both the trainer and the psy-pokemon. **"Hitmonlee: Use Blaze Kick again and this time DIVE!" **

Hitmonlee spun around with a Blaze Kick strike, it's right foot again set ablaze with flame and flying down at Alakazam. **"Alakazam: Psy Wave!" **With that Alakazam lowered it's arms and shot two beams of psy energy from it's eyes and the beam collided with Hitmonlee creating a flaming/psychic energy explosion of white light.

When the explosion passed and the area was cleared of white light, debris and dust. Alakazam stood victorious, Hitmonlee was resting on the ground stomach up and unconscious. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle, Alakazam and Kali are the winners." The gamblers who switched to my side dropped their moner to the winners and the crowd dispersed quickly.

I was silent, staring at Hitmonlee who was laying knocked out infront of me.

I lost...which means...I have to give him up.

I dropped to my knees and used my pokeball to withdraw my unconscious Hitmonlee. "Shit..." I said looking to the sky. Kali withdrew her Alakazam and she walked up to me, staring down at me with a straight face on.

**Author's Note: The battle is over and Rodney has to give up Hitmonlee, despite having him for only afew days. Damn! **


	4. Rock Chapter: Episode 3

_**Rock Chapter**_

_**Episode 3: Wild Fire in the Bug Forest PT.1**_

T.T-Me

XD-Kali

Driving down the street out of Viridian City was both me and Kali. She sat in the passenger seat of my car letting the wind blow back her strange hairdo. I felt a certain illness in my gut having her with me.

_Well as you all may have read, I lost the battle against Kali. She was just too skilled for me, either that or she had the type advantage. I bet you're probably wondering, 'Hey Rod? Did she take your Hitmonlee? Why is she traveling with you?'. Well one no, she didn't take my Hitmonlee. And two, she decided to travel with me because she found me 'Interesting'. She'd never seen a trainer combine attacks and use them in a series of combos before, she wants to see how I develop. And she wishes to breed more 'perfect' pokemon for me to use. _

_No she's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_

"Tell me again why you HAVE to come with me everywhere though?" I asked narrowing my eyes as we drove out of Viridian City.

She crossed her arms and strapped herself in with the seat belt, a guess a gesture to let me know she's here to stay. "I've already explained it to you, Roddy."

T.T-Me "Don't call me Roddy...I hate that."

"You're style is unique. You may be a trainer on par with me, but your pokemon suck...except Hitmonlee. I'd love to see it, a pokemon trainer of your talents, coordinating my PERFECT POKEMON!" Kali held up a two finger peace sign and I shook my head and pulled up the middle compartment to grab a beer. I popped the top with my thumb and began drinking with one hand on the wheel.

O.o-Kali "Drinking and Driving! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!"

T.T-Me "No...Drunk Driving is against the law, if I'm drinking while I'm driving. I'm technically not drunk yet so it's ok."

The car had finally left Viridian City and we were smooth sailing along the dirt road through Route 2, I managed to swipe a map from the Pokemon Center after healing my Pokemon a second time. The dirt road began to get slick and straight, the grasslands began morphing to trees, this was something I expected. We were in the Bug Forest, the forest between Pewter and Viridian City.

"Hmmm the Bug Forest, I haven't been here in years." Kali rubbed afew bangs from her face as we cruised through the dark forest.

Enjoying the cool breeze, suddenly I could smell something burning. Black smog was covering the air afew miles down from where we were, I could see it like a giant Gangar rising up from the forest tops beyond. Weedle, Caterpie, Kakuna and Medapods alike were flying and jolting away from the forest fire.

"Rod, we have to help!" Kali said turning to me.

T.T-Me "What? Are you fucking kidding me? The forest is on fire, I'm getting the hell outta here!"

Kali unhooked herself from the car and leaped out over the door like some sort of superhero sidekick. She landed down on the outside of the car and bolted off towards the rising smog. "Hey! I'll leave your ass if...ah...dammit." I drank the rest of my beer and threw the bottle behind me. With that I hopped out of the car and started jogging in the direction Kali went, I hopped over bushes, slapped branches aside, I pulled my goggles down over my face as the heat got more and more intense.

"Kali!" I called her out.

The black smoke was choking and blazing the back of my throat, I couldn't call out to her anymore. I simply covered my mouth and continued forward. I finally cut through the dark smogs and to reach a the pinnacle of the flames, there was a red lizard with a flame at the back of it's tail raging and trees over.

I pulled out my Pokedex and let it scan the red pocket monster as it screamed and blew flames from it's mouth. **PokeDex: ****Charmeleon is a ****tailed bipedal****, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many ****Fire-type**** Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. If its tail is extinguished, it will also die like its prior evolution, though this has never happened in the ****anime**** or in game. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander.**

"Well that was a lot." I closed the Pokedex then pulled out one of my pokeballs and tossed it up. **"Hitmonlee it's ass kickin' time!" ** I called and exploding from the pokeball with a white burst was Hitmonlee. He landed down on one foot. "Hey Hitmonlee, I wanna capture that thing! It looks awesome! Ya with me!"

"Hitmon!" Hitmonlee nodded and dashed towards the Charmeleon.

The Charmeleon sensed Hitmonlee and turned it's head in it's direction then raged on with crimson red eyes. It opened it's snout and exploded shooting a beam of fire at Hitmonlee. **"Hitmonlee: Use Blaze Kick and corkscrew through that Flamethrower!" **Hitmonlee's right foot caught ablaze and he dove forward lifting his right foot and spinning like a flaming corkscrew. The flamethrower beam came but Hitmonlee dove straight into it with minimum damage and came out of the other end kicking Charmeleon in the stomach with the blaze kick.

Charmeleon went sliding back with it's arms raised.

"Since he's a fire pokemon I'm assume that wasn't THAT effective." I said and with that Hitmonlee landed on one foot again from the attack. Charmeleon bolted towards my fighting pokemon and flipped to the air then began lopping it's right arm down in a Karate Chop move. Hitmonlee's eyes narrowed and my pokemon slid backwards as the Charmeleon's Karate Chop attack slammed into the ground creating a thick crater.

Charmeleon pulled it's arm from the cracked earth then snorted flames from it's nose.

XD-Me "Yeah I definitely want this guy!"

Charmeleon smirked, it grinned off the side of it's mouth too.

"Heh you havin' fun too buddy?" I pointed at the Charmeleon and it smirked again.

"**Hitmonlee: High Jump Kick to Double Kick with Mega Kick Combo!" **I commanded and with that Hitmonlee phased out and appeared infront of Charmeleon with hyper speed, with a punt kick he sent Charmeleon soaring into the air, following that Hitmonlee kicked the ground and went soaring into the air after the Charmeleon whom hugged it's arms close to block. Hitmonlee's spring like feet shot up several times hitting Charmeleon with multi-strikes so fast it looked like Hitmonlee had grown several hundreds of legs. After the assault Hitmonlee phased out in mid air and appeared behind Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon turned his head at the last second in mid air.

"Hitmon!" My pokemon thrust it's left foot slamming it hard into Charmeleon's back with a Mega Kick. Charmeleon came soaring back down to earth and hit the ground so hard a tremor followed. He laid in the middle of a crater where I had to get my barrings again after the tremor. I shuffled to my feet and threw a Great Ball at the Charmeleon.

The great ball slapped against Charmeleon's head and sucked him inside with a red glow. And dropped to the ground, there wasn't much resistance. The ball stayed completely still. "Awesome." I gave myself a thumbs up walking over to the ball and picking it up. "A Charmeleon...heh...sweet and he's strong as all hell."

"THAT CHARMELEON IS PROPERTY OF TEAM ROCKET, YOU FUGGIN PUNK!"

"Huh?" I turned around seeing two guys dressed in all black with limo driver hats and red scarves wrapped around their necks. They looked like acouple of old fashioned bank robbers. "What did you say? Team who?"

"Team Rocket! That Charmeleon, we've been tailing it for the boss for awhile now. Only for you to catch it! Hand it over kid!" The two thugs seemed adamant about it, they were pretty pissed that I caught this thing. I would be pissed too it's actually quite a catch. More of the Team Rocket grunts came hopping out of bushes and trees surrounding the battle sight where I'd caught Charmeleon.

XD-Me "Are you guys serious?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "It's just a pokemon. There's like a billion of em in the world."

"Stupid kid just hand over the Charmeleon before we make you." They said holding up pokeballs.

"Gawd this is a bad situation...I need a beer." I rubbed my chin. Hitmonlee was in front of me with a foot raised ready to strike anyone who got near us. "Where the hell is Kali anyway?"

**Author's Note: Rod managed to catch a Charmeleon that apparently Team Rocket has been tailing. What's so special about this Charmeleon and why does Team Rocket want it? **


	5. Rock Chapter: Episode 4

_**Rock Chapter**_

**_Episode 4: The Alliance by Revenge_**

_Out of the frying pan and into the freezer, I just keep landing in one bad situation after the other. Ever since I became a pokemon trainer, anyway to recap on what has happened. Kali and I...well Kali decided to join me in my pokemon conquest and we were got to the Bug Forest on Route 2 between Viridian and Pewter City. _

_When we got here we noticed the forest catching fire, it turned out to be a Charmeleon running from Team Rocket a gang of guys who dress like old school bank robbers from the 70's with gay handkerchiefs around their necks. _

The fire seemed to die down, the charred woodlands around us gave off a burning scent that I didn't find too inviting. There were about six Team Rocket Grunts surrounding me. Each of their pokemon consisted of a Koffing, Ekans and Zubat. There were two of each pokemon surrounding both me and Hitmonlee.

"Well looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashion pokemon standoff." I said standing back to back with Hitmonlee and placing my hands above my pockets like a cowboy.

"That Charmeleon is property of Team Rocket and our Leader."

"What's so special about this charmeleon?" I asked with a half smile. I found this entire situation to be funny, I mean...gangsters that walk around with pokemon in their pockets? You'd think they'd have guns or something. "Sorry you guys are just...fuggin lame." I laughed pointing at the lead grunt whom didn't seem to catch the idea.

"That's it...get him!" The leader grunt ordered and with that the remaining five began issuing commands to their pokemon.

"Alright Hitmonlee, get ready." I said with a grin.

But before I could order Hitmonlee to attack, bursting through the bushes and trees was a large blue behemoth of a pokemon. It slammed down trembling the earth under it's feet and raised two fists, one after the other it began Mega Punching, Ekans, Koffing and Zubats sending them flying off into the distance or hammered into the ground.

O.o-Me "What the hell is that?" I opened my Pokedex and pointed it at the mansized pokemon. **Pokedex: "****Nidoqueen is a large, powerful, bipedal ****Pokémon****. They have thick yellow armor plates all over them. Its horn is smaller than ****Nidoking's****, but it's still strong and produces large quantities of concentrated venom. Nidoqueen can use powerful moves such as ****Body Slam**** to ****paralyze**** its foes and then finish them off with ****Mega Punch**** or ****Iron Tail****."**

"A Nidoqueen, sweet looks like we get a two for one today buddy." I looked at Hitmonlee and he nodded back at me. The Nidoqueen ripped apart the Team Rocket Grunts, sending them flying or chasing them off with a series of roars. While it was distracted with Team Rocket I pulled an empty Ultra Ball from my pocket and tossed it at the Nidoqueen from behind.

The ball flew but another pokeball flew in it's direction and deflected my Ultra Ball. It smacked it out of the air then the pokeball returned to the hand of Kali whom appeared walking out of the bushes from where the Nidoqueen emerged. On her shoulder was her Pikachu sitting perched like a Pirate's pokemon.

"That's my Nidoqueen, you halfwit." She said with a straight face.

I shrugged. "Oh...sorry about that." I walked over to my Ultra Ball and picked it up. Can't let a perfectly good Ultra Ball go to waste.

"Team Rocket, I love them!" Kali laughed as she returned her Nidoqueen to it's ball.

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me? Aren't they the bad guys...or something?"

"Team Rocket is a criminal organization backed by a man known as Giovanni. They use pokemon in their efforts to take over the world...I've had multiple run ins with them and I've even battled against Giovanni himself." She replied and with that I almost fell over. These gay looking bandits are actually a criminal organization?

"Are you serious?" I raised an eyebrow rubbing the back of my head. I looked down at Hitmonlee who simply shrugged as if to say 'Hey it's news to me too'.

"Yes, afew years back Giovanni wanted to recruit me because of my breeding capabilities. They provided me with lots of resources and hell I even took them up on the offer. I worked for Team Rocket for about a year in Johto, breeding my...perfect pokemon. But I hated when they'd have these nobody rookies use my perfect pokemon...BLASPHEMY IS WHAT IT WAS. GIOVANNI THAT PRICK! You don't give a finely tuned piano or a golden violin to a musician whom has never performed!" Kali went on to rant. "So I left Team Rocket, Giovanni wasn't too happy about that so I fought him to get out."

"Ok." I said with that I turned around and started walking out of the charred clearing we stood in to get back to the car.

O.o-Kali "Wait? What? OK? Is that all you have to say? No questions about my daring exploits?"

T.T-Me "Kali, just shut up and let's go, this place stinks. And I don't feel like explaining this to the cops."

Kali puffed up her cheeks in aggravation and crossed her arms. Her pikachu also puffed up his cheeks as well, she just stomped along behind me and we both returned to the road after a small trek through the woodlands. The car was in sight, the black two seater convertible, it was parked on the side of the dirt road leading into the forest.

"Hey why did Team Rocket burn down a forest anyway?" Kali asked.

"Oh yeah, they were after this Charmeleon I caught." I said raising my right hand with the Ultra Ball I caught Charmeleon with.

O.o-Kali "You fool!" She slapped me over the head.

T.T-Me "Ow..."

"Let me see it! A Charmeleon? A Charmander itself is a really rare pokemon."

Well I kinda wanted to see the Charmeleon anyway, besides it knows Karate Chop. There has to be a reason why they were after the Charmeleon. "Alright...new guy, front and center!" I said throwing up the Ultra Ball and with that it exploded with a gold light and dropping down infront of me was Charmeleon. With it's pepper red scaly body and long dino clawed arms. It snorted releasing two streams of smoke.

I scanned him with my Pokedex once more to see the attacks he knew. **PokeDex: Charmeleon's Moves: Karate Chop, Flamethrower, Rock Smash and Cut. **

"Karate Chop and Rock Smash?" I raised an eyebrow. Kali snatched my pokedex and scanned my charmeleon a second time.

"I see this is why they wanted him." Kali said looking down at the small panel screen. "This Charmeleon has unusually high attack power...not to mention the TM's and HM's used on it. This Charmeleon has been supe'd up. Most likely Team Rocket's been experimenting on him." She threw the pokedex back over to me.

"CHARRRRR!" Charmeleon released a beam of fire from it's mouth into the air.

Hitmonlee's eyes narrowed and he got into a fighting set, but I patted my fighting pokemon's shoulder to make him stand down. I walked over to Charmeleon whom looked up at me with a narrowed eye as if he's strike me down in a blink of an eye. "I see...looks like you've been through hell with Team Rocket's experiments."

Charmeleon grunted.

"Careful Roddy." Kali said crossing her arms.

"Well buddy." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "How's about we team up to get alittle revenge. You help me become the strongest pokemon trainer out there and I'll help you kill Team Rocket, I mean piss on their graves kinda revenge."

"CHAAARRRRR!" Charmeleon grinned showing me all of his fangs with that he nodded slowly.

XD-Me "Awesome!"

T.T-Kali "Noway."

T.T-Kali's Pikachu "Pika..."

Hitmonlee walked up to Charmeleon next then raised his foot to try and kick Charmeleon in the face, but Charmeleon quickly raised a hand to block the kick. With that Charmeleon and Hitmonlee both nodded as if recognizing one another as comrades. "Sweet." I said holding up Hitmonlee's pokeball and Charmeleon's ultra ball. With that I returned them both.

Me, Kali and her annoying Pikachu all hopped into the car and finished our drive through the Bug Forest. We were bombarded by afew rowdy Bug Catcher's who wanted to battle but using Fearow I got through them pretty quickly. We managed to reach Pewter City in alittle under forty five minutes.

Pewter City was a pretty small town, it was an insult to call it a damn city. It was a small town of afew tall buildings here and there, the rest were convenient stores and video game shops with a huge fossil museum on the edge of town backed by a huge mountain. That was Mount Moon, on the map it says I have to go through there to get to Cerulean City where...incidentally I'm suppose to battle against that gym leader too.

I found myself pulling up in front of the Pewter City Gym.

"You wanna go in?" I asked looking at Kali.

She shrugged. "Yeah I want to buy afew supplies anyway." She held her hand out and I gave her my pokeballs. She hopped out of the car with Charmeleon, Hitmonlee and Fearow to get them all healed up. I wanted to battle the Gym Leader in Pewter, I heard his name was Brock from afew locals chatting it up near the Pokemon Center.

I waited in the car looking over maps and brochures in Pewter City and I remembered Yumi. I reached down into the glove compartment of my car and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled along the touch screen panel for her name and called.

Brrrrrrrrrr

Brrrrrrrrrr

Brrrrrrrrrr

CLICK...

"Rod!"

"Yumyum...s'up!"

"Thank gawd, I was waiting for you to call! I miss you already! Pallet Town doesn't seem the same without your drunk insane ass."

"Whatever." I laughed. "How are ya? How's the new position at Professor Oak's?"

"It's pretty cool, you haven't caught six pokemon yet have you?"

"No why?"

"Well I want to experiment with as much pokemon as possible and I'm especially monitoring your PC."

"PC? What's that?"

"Your Personal Computer, when you reach your limit of Pokemon which is six. Every pokemon you capture after that six gets transported automatically to your PC which is here at the Lab."

"Oh I didn't know. That's cool, alright. I'll try to catch as much pokemon as possible."

"Hey did you catch a flying type yet?"

"Oh yeah, a Fearow."

"Then what are you waiting for...use the HM I gave you. Fearow's are big and powerful birds so it should be able to carry you with no problems and up high you'll reach Pallet Town in no time...where are you now by the way?"

"Pewter City."

"You're there ALREADY? It feels like you just left Pallet."

"I'm in a car remember. And a lot of crazy shit has happened in these few hours I been away."

"Ohhh I'd love to hear it baby, but the Prof is calling right now. Come visit me tonight."

"Ok."

I hung up.

Kali made here way back holding all three of my pokeballs, she handed them back to me then hopped back into the passenger's seat. It wasn't night time yet but it was getting there, it was about dusk and the sun was setting on MT MOON in the distance. The skies were an orange color and the Pewter City Gym wasn't closed yet.

Every pokemon trainer wants to collect badges, for many different reasons. For one you can't compete with the best of the best without them and another just for the recognition. A Trainer can train his pokemon to be juggernauts on the battlefield but without badges, that trainer can be considered a noob.

"Are you going to battle Brock?" Kali asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll go to the Inn and make reservations. After what happened today I just want to soak in a nice hot bath." She sighed.

With that I drove through town and stopped at the Honey Jigglypuff Inn for Kali, it was a five star resort and she told me we could share a room but I declined. After I dropped her off I drove around to the Pewter City Gym it was a two story building wide with only afew windows. I hopped out of my car and adjusted the goggles on my forehead before going into the building.

**Author's Note: The battle with the Pewter City Gym begins next chapter! What happens next? Only time will tell.**

**On another note: I know this is really late but I've just now read all of your bios and I was getting ready to add afew people but you guys hardly put down any pokemon in the Kanto Region? I'll let you all know now that my pokemon knowledge is on Kanto, Johto and Hoenn region only, I don't know anything about Unova or Sinnoh. To be honest that's when I stopped playing the game. So if you all could submit Kanto or Johto region pokemon for now, it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
